For FY08, we have used multi-dimensional NMR and site-directed mutagenesis methods to assign the chemical shifts of methyl groups of Val, Leu, and Ile of histones in the nucleosome, which will be used as probes for studying the dynamics of nucleosome and interactions with other proteins. We have also determined the structure of histones H2A.Z-H2B complexed with their chaperone Chz1. We are also investigating the structure of the complex of histones Cse4-H4 and Scm3, which are components of centromere nucleosome.